4 0 s e c o n d s
by calysto-antonsen
Summary: AU after chapter 102. LightRaito's plan worked. Mikami came through. Near did not replace the book in the bank.Spoilers for mangaanime ending. 1st chap au conclusion. rest au drabbles. COMPLETE!
1. The end of an era

**What if Light won?**** (an AU... were Near did not replace the book from the safety deposit box)**

"Mikami Teru?" The cold controlled voice of his God washed over him, lighting himself from within. "Right. Don't just hide there; come inside."

He stood, his mind only echoing one thought..._kami_...as he staggered towards the door, pushing it open with an audible creak. The door smacked against the wall as he rushed in, eye's alight with madness, and obsessive devotion for his god, his kami.

They all watched as he looked in adoration at Yagami Light, and spoke in humble, if slightly insane, tones: "God, I am at your service."

Kira looked at his follower, carefully masking his incredulity. _Idiot...Don't look this way..._ But Mikami ran his hands over the newly written names, and Light realized _Is he doing it while knowing that they'll die soon? That's ok then._ God has bragging rights after all.

"How long has it been since you wrote down the first person's name?"

Teru grinned manically...and spoke in a low, final voice. "35...36...37..."

Near's eyes widened as Yagami, the false L, spoke.

_38_

"Victory..."

_39_

"...is mine."

_40_

Anthony Carter gasped and clutched at his chest in agony, before collapsing, dead.

Near span around astonished. "How? We replaced the book!"

Kanzo Mogi, Toute Matsuda: both fell to the ground dead.

"HOW!?!"

Stephen Loud, Shuuichi Aizawa.

"Dammit Kira! It was a fake book!"

Halle Bullook, Hideki Ide.

Light Yagami, no, Kira, strode forward, grabbing Near's jaw in a painful vice grip, lifting the albino from his crouch on the floor.

"You replaced a fake," he breathed.

Near spasmed as liquid fire, and burning ice flowed through his chest, gasping in pain as his lungs seized and hid heart stopped.

"Goodbye...Nate Rivers."

And the lifeless body fell to the ground.


	2. Death of Misachan

**The Death of Misa-chan**

Mikami sat behind his desk, Death Note open to a fresh page, a new pen in his hand. This name was different from all the rest. Different but necessary. Kira-sama needed for them to die, and Teru was only too happy to carry out his gods wish.

They wouldn't have to work around her stupidity any longer. She had no right to cling to Kira-sama so.

"Eliminate."

His god, his kami, smiled from the shadows of the room, letting out an approving chuckle.

Mikami exhaled in relieved pleasure. This death had pleased his god.

_Amane Misa_

And the room echoed with Kira's sinister laughter.


	3. Mobius

**Mobius **

He wasn't quite sure when it happened, but it was yet another thing that set Light apart from other humans.

Ryuk had never heard of a Death Note being used this long, or this much, before either.

Perhaps it was a side affect?

It didn't matter, as long as he got his apples he was happy.

But still, sometimes it scared him when Light-kun's eyes glowed red in the darkness, pupil's slit like a cats.

But most of all, it frightened him when Kira's life-span twisted from its Arabic numerals to a mobius strip.

Infinity.


	4. Manners

**Manners**

The first time his god had gotten angry never left his mind.

It hadn't been a human anger. In all its intensity it was cold, and deadly. It was when Ryuk had defied him.

Kira-sama was scary when he was angry, that much Mikami knew.

And when a shinigami's screams echoed throughout the building...

_...such terror...such pain...such volume...screaming –! _

...Mikami knew his god, his kami, was not someone to trifle with.

Ryuk had always been strangely obedient ever since.

"**Light-kun. Give me an apple."**

Kira looked at him, eyebrow raised, smirking.

"**Please?"**

Ryuk's manners improved too.


	5. Family

**Family**

Yagami Light still visited his family.

He still helped Sayu with homework, and helped his mother clean the kitchen after supper.

He helped them cope with life without Soichiro, his father.

Sometimes Ryuk forgot his place and laughed at him families ignorance. If only they knew that their perfect Light-o was Kira, the perfect killer.

He sent them money too, to keep them financially stable.

He just never told them it came from pledges from his followers.

After all, the only person who knew he was Kira was Teru.


	6. Tribute

**Tribute**

It's the only grave he visits, the marker of a worthy opponent.

He's changed since that day, so many years ago. He was human then.

Now he looks at the world with unnatural sanguine eyes, speaks through pointed teeth, and feels with clawed hands.

The tomb-stone is plain, a white rectangle with no inscription.

Extending a blackened nail he gauges the identity into the stone.

_L_

_The last worthy opponent._

Hr leaves a slice of cake for the ghosts.


	7. Broadcast

**Broadcast**

Speculations over who Kira was began to rise, the people crying out that they had a right to know their savior.

Mikami didn't like that. Those people should be able to realize that it was god who recognized his followers, and not the followers who ruled his kami. He asked Kira-sama for permission to speak to the masses, and that afternoon he was broadcast over Sakura TV to the rest of Japan.

"I have seen Kira and he has recognized me. I did not demand for proof of who my god is, nor do I deem myself worthy enough for the honor he has bestowed upon me. But by looking upon him I can assure you that you have no such faith or devotion. And the savior who shows his face suffers from the doubt of the people."

You will say he is only human, and that will be your last mistake."

That evening Mikami wrote the names of no less than 35 people who persisted to protest until they quieted.


	8. Reverence

_Someone requested a Light/Mikami, so here goes my first attempt at slash._

_This does not mean all drabbles will be slash, just this one, or maybe a few later...but it will remain K+!_

**Reverence**

It could be said that Mikami Teru's devotion to his god was a bit extreme.

Of course, this is when Ryuk laughs at the above understatement.

And as for Yagami Light, such utter faith and reverence often escalated into certain...rewards...for the faithful prosecutor's good work. Such work, which naturally involved catering to his kami-sama's desires, was often, for Mikami, a reward in itself.

You could say that it was not a platonic faith.

And the servant of god never questioned whether Kira loved him. It didn't matter, because he was able to love god, and that was enough for him.


	9. Demon Eyes

_This one's a longer plot bunny. They crop up sometimes!_

**Demon Eyes**

Mikami Teru carefully donned his dry-cleaned suit, and spent a scant moment longer to neaten his appearance before heading to the office that morning.

Someone had been claiming to be Kira, and was threatening the populace to get what they wanted.

And of course, this someone, was going to be apprehended by Kira-sama's most faithful.

Kira had said, as he ran claws gently through his servants hair, a reward of physical contact, "this is a matter I can only trust to you."

Teru had been delighted.

The suspect was a loudmouth of a young man, a petty self-styled "bad-ass". His territory, an alleyway, conveniently close to the prosecutor's office.

Mikami left hid building at lunch, deliberately walking past the alley. As suspected, he was pulled in by the false-Kira, who proceeded to threaten him.

"Listen man, I'm Kira, so give me all your money man!"

The lack of intelligence in this vermin was almost alarming.

"You are not Kira-sama."

"Says who? I'm warning you man-!"

"He wishes to speak with you."

Nonchalantly, Teru detached the thug's hand from his arm and beckoned. "Follow me."

The pretender followed, shocked, and obeying out of reflex. It only took a few minutes as he followed the attorney to ask, "who wishes to speak with me?"

Entering a hotel, Mikami turned, smirking darkly, to answer as the elevator doors opened at the top floor.

"Why, Kira of course."

The thug (whom shall now be known as Tsen) looked at the darkened floor. Teru ushered him from the elevator as he began to panic.

"Kira!?!" He began to hyperventilate. Throughout his charade, Tsen had always been a non-believer, always thought that even if it was true, then Kira would not be a real person, or a tangible threat.

The temperature dropped suddenly as a steel grip clamed on his shoulder, and an icy cold, yet seductive, voice murmured just behind him.

"You rang?"

He cried out in suprise as the man behind his span him around. Tsen noticed the guy in the suit had sunk to the floor, kneeling, head bowed. He looked up at the one who was Kira and fell heavily to the ground in shock as he took in his appearance.

He was taller than average, and thin, yet not weak. His hair was a light brown that framed his face, the back brushing his shoulders. He was clothed in uniform black which caused him to blend into the shadows. But the eyes...

"Oh my god!"

Slitted crimson eyes glinted in the darkness, as Kira grinned maliciously, exposing noticeably pointed teeth.

"Mikami...come over here..."

"Hai, kami-sama."

The lawyer walked over to his master, head bowed in respect, as the would-be god stroked his hair.

"Tell me, Mikami...what is the name of the idiot who tried to impersonate me..."

"Kami-sama, god...his name is..."

Teru looked at the thug sharply, and for a moment his eyes flashed scarlet.

"...Hotaru...Tsen..."

Kira hummed, and then drew a claw tipped nail across his servant's cheekbone with deceptive tenderness.

"Get the book Mikami. I'd like to write down his name."

Tsen was sweating in fear as he tried to scuttle away from the monster before him.

Mikami returned momentarily with a simple black notebook and a pen, handing them to Kira with careful hands. Kira shook his head, and eyes shining in anticipation, opened the book, and slid it across the floor to the Tsen.

He smiled widely as he said with false encouragement, "write your name...or I'll kill you."

Nervously, he drew the notebook towards him, and carefully spelt out his name. Mikami began to laugh insanely as Kira stooped to pick up the book. Tsen glanced between the two, wondering what was going on when he saw a hideous _thing_ and screamed in fear, as Kira said, "what do you think, Ryuk?" and Tsen felt his chest constrict and there was _pain_ as the ugly black _monster_ laughed gutturally, and Kira smiled and chuckled and Mikami cackled, as the _burning_ ice and _freezing_ fire flowed through his veins and he died with the vision of those red _demon-eyes_ before him.


	10. Regret

_Reviews are the reason why I can update so fast!_

**Regret**

The only death he truly regretted was his father's. Yagami Soichiro had been an amazing man, both in his sense of justice, and his capacity to always believe the best in people.

Yagami-san's work in the NPA were what instilled the seeds of Kira within Light in the first place. It could be said that this man's compassion, and his drive to pursue the right path, developed Light's own sense of right and wrong.

The man was excellent while alive, and left a void now he was dead.

The only thing Kira regretted, was that he was unable to do the deed himself.


	11. Raito

_Back from exams… here's another long one to make up__ for it._

_Also, update rate will likely decrease to bi-weekly as my well of ideas is used up._

_I am aiming to finish this series at a total of 25 or parts, so...enjoy._

**Raito**

He hadn't meant for it to happen, but it just kind of _did_. He had always been outspoken, always a law unto himself.

He wasn't tangible, and Yagami Light could not hurt him. Noting could hurt him, because he was a god.

But that morning he had stepped out of line, and had outright defied Kira. He couldn't even remember what it was he had said, but then Raito had stood and beckoned him along. Ryuk had followed him without question.

Raito had proved the intangibility theory quite wrong.

_He couldn't think of him as Light when he was like this._

_The Kira was too majestic to be like this..._

Ryuk's Light was an angry, yet powerful child. Kira was the in-control dark god.

He knew now that Raito was a sadist.

Shinigami were not meant to feel pain outside of the moment of their demise. But when Kira looked at him with glowing eyes, and Raito smirked in dark contentment, he felt Light's anger at being defied.

As Kira's claws traced lined of black blood across his wings, and Light angrily ripped out feathers covered in back blood and wove them into his hair, Raito held an apple just out of his reach.

Raito enjoyed seeing him suffer, and Ryuk knew he would never try to defy him again.

Now if only he could stop himself from screaming...


	12. Silk

_Updates are not as often, but I hope to give them more substance. I also have to take the time to learn to drive this summer._

**Silk**

He loved his hair because it was what Kira loved most about him.

His god was not adverse to running strong fingers through his dark mane as a reward, and Mikami held such moments as among his most precious, second only to when his god had recognized him, and when Kira had destroyed the opposition.

Light was an intensely private person, and to initiate contact with him was strictly forbidden.

Mikami understood that when he lost his eye for presuming to kiss his god's hand.

Luckily, being one of the demon eyes, it grew back just fine, but the narrow scar across his face would always remind him. He loved that too, simply for the reason that he believed it marked him as his Master's.

But most of all, he loved the black silk of his hair, because when Kira touched it with deadly hands he knew that his god was pleased.

And that was all that mattered.


	13. Sayu

**Sayu**

Light hardly stopped by anymore.

And when he did he was different.

It was almost as if he was afraid to tell her how much she meant to him. Afraid to acknowledge that he needed his sister and his family.

He still helped her with her homework though, prepping for University.

He wore gloves now. And he smiled with closed lips.

He was always so careful, as if afraid she would break if he touched her.

She just chalked it up to the stress in dealing with the Kira case, especially after all the others died. She was afraid for him too.

But, that evening, just the two of them, going for a walk by the river, he turned to her, and rubbed contacts out of red, slitted eyes, and smiled fully, revealing pointed teeth, as he held her face in his clawed hands, and whispered goodbye.

_Yagami Sayu._

_Heart attack. Dies quickly and without pain on the evening of October 3__rd__ when her brother tells her "goodbye."_


	14. Shiori

_This part refers to the live-action movie when Light engineers both Misao Naomi's death at the same time a Shiori's (girlfriend) in the museum showdown near the end of the first movie. If you haven't watched it, you should._

**Shiori**

Killing his sister had been necessary. She was a weakness, and in danger from his enemies if anyone were to discover his affiliation with her, Sayu had to die to keep her safe, and he wouldn't be able to go public until all of his family was dead.

His mother committed suicide after her death, unable to bear the absence of her daughter.

He hadn't even needed the death note for that one.

It had brought him back to his first large scale manipulation in his personal life…the death of Shiori.

She had been beautiful, intelligent, and she loved him. He thinks he may have loved her before the Death Note.

When they were young they used to ride the bus together, holding hands. She had had a slight lisp then, and had a tendency to say his name as written…Tsuki. Shiori was sweet, and for a moment he almost missed her.

Almost.

After meeting Ryuk, and becoming Kira, Shiori had stopped being the love of his life, and instead became a means to an end, a way to garner enough sympathy to join L's investigation team.

It was funny, in a way, he thought, how his love could alter so easily; how a lover could become a simple tool.

Used.


	15. Deprived

_I just realised that the AU version I have created exists because Mikami did NOT kill Mello or Takada…_

**Deprived**

He had been down here for a while, a prisoner.

Once or twice he hoped Kira had forgotten about him. Once or twice he forgot about Kira.

Yagami Raito was a master torturer. He could have easily gotten his name from the freaky lackey of his…what was his name…Mikami? But no, Kira wanted to pull Mello's real name from his lips.

The Shinigami would watch sometimes, and was far more subdued than he remembered. But then again, Light was also much less human than he remembered.

But the torture!

Every no and then Kira would come to see him, ask his name, eat a bar of Chocolate – his favourite Swiss brand – and then leave. Sometimes, he would eat the chocolate first, or share it with Mikami.

The worst was when Raito offered him a piece.

"You may have some if you tell me your name."

He shouldn't…but the Chocolate – !

"Mihael…"

God, he was so deprived.


	16. Gift

_Sorry about the delay…_

_I've been trying to get my volunteer hours completed…_

**Gift**

He was surprised when he received it. After all, his god seldom expressed himself beyond a slight twitch of his lips. But this time he had rewarded Mikami with an actual material object.

It made him revere Kira even further, if it were possible, to know that god had given him something from Him that fit his needs perfectly, in everyway.

He knew he would carry it with him always, and though a common article, he would take care of it as if it were the Holiest and Most Sacred of artefacts.

After all, it was a gift from his God.

A simple, black, ballpoint pen.


	17. Evolution

**Evolution**

It eventually came to a point where Light needed to decide what to do about Takada. After all, the short-haired reporter had failed him.

When it arrived he was decided with how her demise would play out.

He was Kira, after all, it would not be fitting of his image to be bound to the restrictions of a silly little notebook. The Death Note was a means to an end…and so was his pet lawyer, Mikami. It made perfect sense to keep both tools together.

But he needed to rise above such…mundane…methods.

He was neither Shinigami or mortal.

He was Kami of the "new world"…

And he would adapt and **evolve **to truly become that which he was meant to be.

The **Kira** of both worlds…human and Death God alike.

He decided that this was an appropriate time for that sinister laughter he usually kept bottled up inside.


	18. Takada

**Takada**

_It_ was truly a thing of beauty. It had taken some time to find, but once it was in his care he knew he would test it on _her_, his poor failure of a pawn.

She screamed when she saw him, and for a moment he paused. He did not believe his appearance was that shocking…and Ryuk had mentioned that his new look did fit him rather well.

Perhaps it was the fact that he had brought _It_ with him.

The handle was long and thin, wrapped in white cloth strips, which twirled loosely about his side when he carried _It_ forward. The blade was sharp, and adorned with bone white depictions of angels wings, and the jagged edge held the impression of feathers.

He was glad his pet shinigami had agreed to steal it for him. Even more glad he was successful. After all, it was a beautiful scythe.

He swung it forward and watched wide-eyed with morbid fascination when her body blackened and dissolved into ash as the sleek weapon ghosted through it. Beautiful…

Then…_foof…_!

He staggered at a sudden weight on his back as black and white feathers burst outward in a flurry in an avian rainfall.

He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the empty black husk that was the late Takada, then stared almost accusingly at the scythe.

He chuckled darkly, and with an almost hysterical edge…"I thought this might happen…"


	19. Tainted

**Tainted**

Mikami almost collapsed in reverence when he saw his Kami's new additions.

The long black and white appendages shimmered in the dim light complimented Kira's majesty perfectly. The long feathered wings in accompaniment with the scythe portrayed the ultimate angel of death.

A deity of the End.

However what Teru found odd were the dual nature of the wings. As Death, he expected that Kira's wings would be as black and as unforgiving as his judgement.

But then he realised, _of course not._

His Kami had descended to earth, so his beautiful Dark Purpose had been tainted by Life.

Mikami finally slid to his knees with an audible 'whumph'. And Kira gazed at him, amused with his servant's reaction.


	20. Granny Smith

**Granny Smith**

Ryuk knew that Kira was insane.

At heart, the powerful man-god was still the high-school student on a power-trip.

At the time, he had found it terribly amusing. Pure, justice driven Light-kun became a cold hearted killer before his very eyes.

And he had been able to gorge himself on the apples of the living. A bonus he would not pass up. Apples…

Ryuk also knew that in order to have a physical manifestation of his power over life and death he must also be powerful.

In order to actually harm Ryuk (_see Manners_) his mind would have to exist on both planes of life-and death simultaneously.

To have effected his lifespan, his humanity would have to be stripped from him.

Ryuk had once jested that Light would have made an excellent Shinigami.

Now he could feel him eating his own words, like a Granny Smith apple. Because now, it wasn't funny.


	21. Saviour

**Saviour**

Mikami could almost forget his sacrifice when in his god's presence. The power and beauty his Kira-sama exuded was enough to make him realise that it had been worth it.

But he knew that soon, he would be with his Kami no longer. His limited time was coming to a close.

He knew it when his chest tightened in the mornings, and he coughed up blood once or twice a week. He had given up half his live without a thought, but now he could only wish he had more time.

Kira-sama was the world's saviour. But even he could not halt Mikami's inevitable fate.

Unless…

"My faithful disciple…"

"Hai, Kami-sama?"

"…I have a gift for you…"

And god's lips touched his, and warmth flowed through his skin as

Kira-sama's wings caressed his sides, and the master held the servant in a gentle embrace.

All too soon, Kira pulled away, cold once more, the untouchable Kami. And Mikami Teru felt full of life an vitality.

"You are still useful to me, pet. You're time will no come just yet."

"Hai, Kira-sama."

_Yes, Kami-sama. Arigatou, Kami-sama. My saviour._


	22. Errands

**Errands**

He was very much a God among the mortal world. A phantom ruler.

He was graceful, and powerful, beautiful and feared. The wings he wore only added to his majesty, as did his wonderful scythe.

He even had a loyal vassal to serve him. After all, with his appearance it's not as if Kira could go on the errands Mikami carried out. The lawyer understood that it was his capacity to carry out these tasks so that his God could work on more important things.

Which was how he ended up in a lineup at the grocery store, waiting to check out his lord's preferred sign of worship…

consommé potato chips.


	23. Timeskip

**Timeskip**

It seemed like a long time since Kira had finally revealed himself to the world.

He had emerged into his already established empire, and quickly took control over everything. Yagami Light's childish dream had taken form in a darkened utopia, overrun with fear and shadowed with the ever present worship and fear directed towards him.

Mikami remained as a fond memory of a devoted servant only, his physical self long gone, his name honoured as the first of Kira's disciples.

Ryuk had left to the Shinigami world in a fit of pique. Raito had upset the balance between life and death, and exposed the world to powers it was not meant to be aware of.

And yet…people were happy. Kira's work became limited as crime declined.

The empire flourished as the world united under Kira's immortal banner.

Yay for them.

**End**

_I was originally going to have another two parts before this, but due to writer's block, I've decided to stop it here and pick up again with "Driver". Odds are "Driver" will be rewritten, and completed by March. I hope. Then, I will pick up "Hidan's God" off and on for a while. I have no definite plot planned for than one so it will likely end up as a series of omakes._

_Ciao!_


End file.
